


Shut Up (And Kiss Me)

by Chanbaekpuppies



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst, Drama, Fuckbuddies, M/M, Romance, Slice of Life, nctdream, slowburn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 08:17:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18656560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chanbaekpuppies/pseuds/Chanbaekpuppies
Summary: "I'll never give up on you. I love you.""L-Lucas I-""I can't lose you again. I won't allow it.""Mark.."Or when Haechan finds himself in a triangle love between his past 'unrequited' highschool love slash childhood friend and the romantic and persevering son of the CEO.





	Shut Up (And Kiss Me)

**Author's Note:**

> I'm actually an exol and chanbaek/sekai shipper but a friend of mine who is an nctzen challenged me to write a markhyuck fic, so here we go :D

Haechan checked his reflection one last time in his wardrobe mirror. He was wearing tight black jeans, a pair of denim sneakers, a White Tee with the words "Am I right or are you wrong?" written in a red/black print and a blue-ish Hoodie matching his sneakers.

His curly brown hair and pinky lips gave him a sexy yet innocent look. Perfect. 

"Hyuck! Mark is here!"

At the mention of the name, the 17 year old slightly blushed. He glanced one last time at his reflection before picking up his backpack and starting downstairs.

"Coming!"

Mark Lee. Haechan longtime crush since they were in middle school. The principal reason he takes so much care of his look to make sure he is always presentable. And most importantly, his precious childhood friend. 

Ever since Mark got his driving licence, it became a habit for him to pick Haechan up so they could go to school together. They were now seniors and would graduate this year, even though Donghyuck was 1 year younger.

When Mark saw him, he had this little appreciative smile which made Haechan's heart skip a beat everytime.

"Let's go. Goodbye Mrs Lee."

"Goodbye Mark. Be good boys."

"Mom~ we are not in kindergarten anymore." Haechan protested in a whiny voice.

"Okay baby~"

Mark snickered at his friend and pushed him out of the house.

"I love your mom."

"Of course you do." Haechan pouted, putting his seatbelt on.

The ride to school was full of laughters. Of course, it didn't take much for Mark to find a way to cheer his childhood friend up. He knew him better than anyone and nothing could make Haechan happier than music. So he turned up his favorite radio station and let his beautiful angelic voice fill the car. 

He glanced every chances he could at the brunet. He wished time could stop. Just the two of them. Stuck in this moment forever. 

Haechan caught his gaze and gave Mark one of the brightest smile he has ever seen. Unconsciously making his heart skip several beats. Mark hold on the steeringwheel tightened as he held hmself back not to stop in the middle of the road and kiss the life out of his childhood friend.

His bestfriend.

His first love. 

He shook the thoughts out of his head and focused back on the road. He would have all the time to stress about that later.

 

* * *

 

" So you guys decided to go to prom together? Are you dating or sumn?"

Haechan choked on his marshmallow milkshake and started coughing. Renjun carefully patted his back.

"Are you ok?"

"Y-Yeah, I'm fine. And no, Mark and I aren't dating Jaemin."

"But you are still going to prom together, so?" Jaemin shrugged, chewing on his sandwish.

"Only _if_ we find no partners. Besides, it's a promise we made back in middle school not sure he even remembers."

"As if you were even looking for one."

Renjun couldn't help but laugh at the remark cause he knew there was some truth in it. Haechan stayed silent, finding no comeback to that cause... It was truth.

Jaemin eyed Renjun with a smirk.

"How about you? Do you have a partner already?"

Renjun was taken aback by the question but still answered.

"No. I'm not going anyway."

"Why?" Haechan frowned

"I... It's not my thing."

"But it's prom! It happens only once in a lifetime!" Haechan insisted.

"Yeah, but it's something you share with the one you like. Othersiwe, what's the point."

Haechan couldn't refute that. Cause as much as he pretended not to care, he couldn't see himself go at prom with someone else other than Mark Lee.

"Why don't you invite the one you like then?" Jaemin asked 'innocently', earning a hard glare from Renjun.

"You have someone you like?"

"Don't we all?" Renjun answered, gaze still boring holes into Jaemin .

"Really? Who is the one you like?"

"It's yo-" Renjun started absentmindedly and immediatly stopped. "Yuna from class 8."

"OMG the girl that looks like a model? You got great taste in women I'm impressed."

Jaemin simply shook his head. How can one be this... oblivious.

Renjun sighed and silently sipped on his frappé. He knew his feelings would never be returned so he would carry them to his grave.

 

* * *

 

The day went by uneventful. Mark dropped off Haechan at his place before heading back home. At his surprise his father car was parked outside, it has been so long since his dad actually came back home. 

He bolted out of his own car and started towards the front door.

"Dad!"

The old man peaked from the kitchen and smiled widely.

"Minhyung!"

Both men ran towards each other and shared a tight hug. 

"You have grown so much since the last time I saw you, son." 

Mark looked a lot like his father. Even his character, he took most of it from him. His father was his role model and he missed him dearly.

But what seemed to be a sweet dream soon turned into a nightmare.

"Darling," his mother came from the same kitchen, but Mark failed to notice her earlier. "Your father and I... have something to tell you."

 

* * *

 

As his habit, Haechan would wake up earlier than necessary to get prepared before Mark arrive. He usually arrived right when Haechan was done but not this time.

While waiting for him, Haechan laid on his bed, thinking about what to do with these... _feelings_ he had. Time was flying by quickly and soon enough they would be graduating highschool. Haechan made up his mind to confess before they graduated cause He couldn't wait any longer than that. 

Was he scared to confess? A bit. Deep down, he knew, he _felt_ , that Mark was in love with him just as much as he was. It wasn't something Mark had ever said, but Haechan wasn't _that_ oblivious. Either it was that or Haechan was completely delusional and seeing things that weren't there. But, the way Mark was overprotective with him...

"... He feels the same... Right?"

They had their lives planned together, going to the same Uni, moving in together if necessary... There was just nothing they wouldn't do together. Even going to Prom... They may not have made it official but that "let's go together if we don't find a partner" promise, was just an indirect and unofficial way to ask each other to prom. They knew they wouldn't ask anyone else to go to prom and they wouldn't accept anyone else invitation. 

Haechan was pretty sure his love was far from being unrequited but sometimes he couldn't tell... Mark was so unpredictable sometimes.

"Hyuck! Mark is here!"

Haechan jumped on his feet, picked his backpack and started downstairs.

"Hi." Haechan slowed down when he saw him.

"Hey." Mark answered with a small sad smile. 

Haechan frowned. Something was off. 

It's starting from that moment that everything went wrong.

 

TBC...

 

 


End file.
